Conzhea Network
Conzhea Network '(abbrevated as CZN) is an American cable television channel owned by Viacom. The channel was launched on August 7, 2004, and originally targeted towards kids, but now targets both kids and adults (via its Conzhea Network 4 Adults programming) Programs aired TV series The following series are aired on CZN, and their original run years are listed after their titles. Acquired series * ''Twends World ''(1999-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Cenary's World ''(2003-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Happy Tree Friends ''(2006-present) (TV-PG) * ''The Ntmurk Show ''(1999-2004) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Sister Sister ''(1994-1999) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Cahexy Ramos ''(2003-2007) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''ChalkZone ''(2002-2008) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005–2008) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * My Life as a Teenage Robot ''(2003-2009) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Rugrats ''(1991-2004) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Invader Zim ''(2001-2006) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''The Angry Beavers ''(1991-2001) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Lucky Fred ''(2011-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Mr. Meaty ''(2005-2009) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Ntmurd World ''(2014-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ''(1998-1998) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) (TV-Y7) * Robot Chicken ''(2005-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Rocko's Modern Life ''(1993-1996) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''The Legend of Korra ''(2012-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Jeremy TV ''(2006-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Battle For Dream Island ''(2010-2012) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Crank Yankers ''(2002-2007) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Catscratch ''(2005-2007) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Brawl Of The Objects ''(2013-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Kappa Mikey ''(2006-2008) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Hey Arnold! ''(1996-2004) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Planet Sketch ''(2005-2008) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Robot and Monster '' (2012-2015) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''The Adventures of Jay ''(1991-1994) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''El Tigre: As Aventuras de Manny Rivera ''(2007-2008) (TV-PG, TV Y7) * ''CatDog ''(1998-2005) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''The X's ''(2005-2006) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) Original series * [[Cumega Ramos|''Cumega Ramos]]'' (2014-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) Films Much of Ruby Cloudyme's films have been aired on CZN, along with some others. * ''NTMURK: The Movie (2014) (Known for being the first film to premiere on the network) (First airdate: November 10, 2016) (TV-PG-V) * TDM9000: The Movie ''(2015) (First airdate: April 18, 2017) (TV-PG-V) * ''KTMZ10: The Movie ''(2013) (First airdate: July 14, 2015) (TV-PG-V) * ''Twends: The Movie ''(2016) (First airdate: December 19, 2018) (TV-PG-V) * ''Ladown: The Movie ''(2015) (First airdate: July 24, 2017) (TV-PG-V) * ''Nabro Libre ''(2006) (First airdate: August 17, 2015) (TV-PG-V) * ''Ntpockets' Animated World: Pay The Bill (1994) (First airdate: April 8, 2002) (TV-PG-V) * Ntpockets' Animated World 2: Newcomer (1997) (First airdate: July 17, 2004) (TV-PG-V) * Ntpockets' Animated World 3: All-New and All-Cool (2000) (First airdate: July 16, 2005) (TV-PG-V) * Ntpockets' Animated World 4: Be Cool or Be A Fool (2001) (First airdate: July 15, 2006) (TV-PG-V) * Arthur Christmas ''(2011) (First airdate: October 15, 2014) (TV-PG-V) * ''Mr. Peabody & Sherman ''(2014) (First airdate: October 18, 2016) (TV-PG-V) * ''The Simpsons Movie ''(2007) (First airdate: November 19, 2014) (TV-PG-V) * ''Twends World: The Movie ''(2009) (First airdate: July 15, 2013) (TV-PG-V) * ''Go!Animate: The Movie ''(2006) (First airdate: August 21, 2012) (TV-PG-V) * ''Astro Boy ''(2009) (First airdate: August 18, 2013) (TV-PG-V) * ''Robots ''(2005) (First airdate: June 15, 2014) (TV-PG-V) * ''The Geo Team Movie ''(2001) (First airdate: July 11, 2015) (TV-PG-V) * [[Cxbedz: The Movie|''Cxbedz: The Movie]]'' (2010) (First airdate: October 4, 2014) (TV-PG-V) * [[wikipedia:The Peanuts Movie|''The Peanuts Movie]]'' (2015) (First airdate: May 2, 2017) (TV-PG-V) * ''MYREX: The Movie ''(2011) (First airdate: December 13, 2013) (TV-PG-V) * ''MYCUN: The Movie ''(2015) (First airdate: July 16, 2017) (TV-PG-V) * [[DRAHMA: The Movie|''DRAHMA: The Movie]]'' (2014) (First airdate: March 3, 2017) TV-PG-V) * ''Greenuts 2: the 2nd Film Begins ''(1997) (First airdate: October 13, 2013) (TV-PG-V) * ''Osmosis Jones ''(2001) (First airdate: August 16, 2011) (TV-PG-V) * ''BYDON: The Movie ''(2012) (First airdate: August 31, 2014) (TV-PG-V) * ''Rugrats Go! Wild ''(2003) (First airdate: September 29, 2014) (TV-PG-V) * ''Fred: The Movie ''(2010) (First airdate: February 4, 2015) (TV-PG-V) * ''ROBLOX: The Movie (2010) (First airdate: June 30, 2012) (TV-PG-V) * The Spongebob Squarepants Movie ''(2004) (First airdate: March 20, 2013) (TV-PG-V) * ''Nt's World: The Movie (2012) (First airdate: February 1, 2014) (TV-PG-V) * White House Down (2013) (First airdate: March 21, 2015) (TV-PG-LV) * Pink Floyd - The Wall (1982) (First airdate: March 4, 2015) (TV-14-DSLV) Branding The channel's current rebrand went into effect starting on March 6, 2015. Gallery Logos Conzhea-Network-(1989)-Logo.png|1986-1989 Conzhea-Network-2015 (1).png|1989-2004 Conzhea_Network_2004_Logo.png|2004-2007 Conzhea-Network-(2009).png|2007-2009 Conzhea-Network-English.png|2009-2010 France.png|2010-2013 Conzhea-Network-Logo-(2013-present).png|2013-present Onscreen graphics '''2007-2009 On_Bug_Screen.jpg|On screen graphic Ladown-World-On-Bug-Screen.jpg|Seen during movies. 2009-2013 On-Bug-Screen.jpg|Seen during movies. 2013-present Ntmurk.jpg|On screen graphic robots.JPG|Seen during movies Cznmusicvideolowerthirdtext2013new.jpg|Seen during music videos. (Variant 1) Cznmusicvideolowerthirdtext20132.jpg|Seen during music videos. (Variant 2) Split-screen credits 2012-2013 Conzhea-Network-Split-screen-credits.jpg 2006-2013 Cznsplitscreencredits2008.jpg|Version 1 CznCznsplitscreencredits2008.jpg|Version 2 Idents 2015-present Cznpromo.jpg|''Twends World'' promo Cznpromorc.png|''Robot Chicken'' promo Cznidversion.jpg|ID Version 1 Conzhea-Network-Bumpers.jpg|Bumper with slogan, URL and address Cznidversion2.jpg|ID Version 2 Conzhea-Network-Ident-Blue.png|ID Version 3 Conzhea-Network-Ident-Green.png|ID Version 4 Conzhea-Network-Ident-Orange-Gray.png|ID Version 5 Conzhea-Network-Green.png|ID Version 6 Conzhea-Network-Ident-Black.png|ID Version 7 Conzhea-Network_Ident-Iron.png|ID Version 8 Conzhea-Network-Red-Black.png|ID Version 9 Conzhea-Network-Telecine.jpg|ID Version 10 TV ratings 2007-present Rcintroonczn.jpg|Robot Chicken Intro Twintroonczn.jpg|Twends World Intro Nlintroonczn.jpg|Nabro Libre Intro Slogans * Always entertaining (2012-2015) * It's faling (2015-present) Category:Channels Category:The Geo Team Wiki Category:Viacom Media Networks Category:Viacom